A sheet for pet excretion has found wide use in treating the excrements of the pet kept in a home. FIG. 6(A) is a perspective view of a conventional sheet for pet excretion, and FIG. 6(B) is a sectional view thereof. A sheet S for pet excretion, as shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B), comprises a front face sheet 1 such as liquid permeable nonwoven fabric, a liquid impermeable rear face sheet 2, and an absorbent body 3 interposed between the front face sheet 1 and the rear face sheet 2. The absorbent body 3 consists of an absorbent core 3a and absorbent papers 3b, 3c, such as tissue papers, covering an absorbent core 3a so as to sandwich its upper and lower surfaces therebetween. The absorbent core 3a is composed, for example, of a crushed pulp 4 and a super absorbent polymer (SAP) 5.
A portion where the absorbent body 3 is provided is a liquid absorbent region Sa capable of absorbing the excrements such as urine. In its periphery, there are bonded the front face sheet 1 and the rear face sheet 2 by a hot melt adhesive, thermally welding or the like, to provide a bonded portion Sb.
In the conventional sheet S for pet excretion, for example, the absorbent paper 3b is colored blue. Therefore, in the sheet S for pet excretion shown in FIG. 6(A), it is adapted such that the whole of the liquid absorbent region Sa appears blue through the front face sheet 1.
If a pet such as dog for instance has been trained in its childhood so as to excrete on a sheet colored blue or the like, thereafter it learns to excrete on the sheet colored blue or the like.
When a whole range of the liquid absorbent region Sa is colored blue or the like, as shown in FIG. 6(A) and FIG. 6(B), the pet learns to mount on the colored liquid absorbent region Sa and excrete thereon. However, on this occasion, the pet's nates portion is positioned close to an end part of the liquid absorbent region Sa, so that the pet is liable to excrete on the end part of the liquid absorbent region Sa. Accordingly, the excrement such as urine is liable to leak from the liquid absorbent region Sa to thereby soil a floor surface or the like.
Further, as shown in FIG. 6(B), in the conventional sheet S for pet excretion, the absorbent body 3 is flat. In such a structure, part of urine which remains unabsorbed by the absorbent body 3 is liable to flow toward the floor surface, from the end part of the liquid absorbent region Sa.